


Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

by hayj



Series: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the the life of Charlotte Matheson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt# 43 "So tell me, is it true about you and the Professor/President/General/Doctor/Captain/Rebel/Boss.
> 
> Instead of 5 different entry's, I decided to post today's installment as a multi-chapter fic.

“Professor! Professor Baker!” Charlie yelled as she dumped the surface of her desk into the monogrammed leather satchel hanging from her chair as she rushed to catch up with him outside the building.

 

‘’Yes, Miss Matheson?” Captain Baker inquired with a small smile. “You needed something?”

 

Charlie bit her lips, and counted to ten, without rolling her eyes.

 

Jeremy was impressed.

 

“Yes, Professor. You said that you would have my thesis graded today, along with my final grades.”

 

“Yes. I believe that I did.” He agreed watching the young woman squirm. “I have to say, Miss Matheson, that your grasp of Strategy and tactics in the American Civil War are impressive.  So much, in fact, that Professor Neville and I had to go outside of the Academy in order to find a qualified historian. That being said, you’ve most certainly secured your place as the highest ranking scholar in every class here at the Academy. You’ve excelled in everything from Science and Mathematics to Battlefield tactics and use of weaponry. You’ve successfully led a Unit for the last two years while still keeping up with your academics and have been awarded more medals and commendations than perhaps even the General, himself.”

 

Jeremy took hold of her shoulders. “I couldn’t be more proud,” he said with a earsplitting grin.

 

“WHOOOO HOOOO!!!!!!” Charlie screamed, jumping up in his arms, as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, bouncing up and down as she pumped her fist in the air. Joining her in her excitement, Jeremy laughed and twirled her round.

 

Looking down at the man holding her, Charlie laughed for pure joy, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She shouted hopping down, grabbing her satchel that had fallen to the ground.

 

“Love you! I’ll see you tonight at dinner!” she called out, walking backwards across the grounds, blowing him kisses, before finally turning and trotting away.

 

Jeremy held a fist to his mouth, coughing into it, before combing his hair back into place with his fingers as other students and faculty looked on.

 

Giving them a brief nod and a curt, “Good Afternoon,” he turned towards his office. If there was a sparkle in his eye and a spring in his step, it was no one’s business but his own.

 

 


	2. The Lieutenant

The tinkling of a bell overhead could be heard throughout the dress shop as Charlie pushed opened the door.

 

“I’ll be right out!” A feminine voice called out from the back of the store

 

“It’s Charlie, Mrs. Neville, take your time!” She called back wandering around the dress shop, looking at the various colored bolts of fabric, shoes and premade dresses hanging off the racks.

 

When the door opened, Charlie turned to see who the newest customer was, only to be surprised by Jason Neville, who rushed to her side, pulling her against him as he pressed kisses along her jaw and down her throat even as Charlie struggled in his arms.

 

“Tell me it’s not true, tell me you’re really not doing this,” he begged as Charlie finally managed to wrench herself out of his arms, her palm landing soundly against his cheek.

 

“What the hell was that, Lieutenant?” Charlie panted, as she rushed to the windows, closing the blinds. “Do you know what’ll happen if anyone finds out about this? I don’t care how close our families are!”

 

“You don’t understand what you're doing, Charlie. You don’t know what kind of man he is. What kind of orders he gives. How could you possibly love a monster like him?” Jason hissed back furiously, grabbing her shoulders once again as he pressed a bruising kiss against her lips.

 

“Jason Neville!” Julia shouted in outrage from where she had just appeared from behind the curtains that sectioned off the little shop. “What’s gotten into you!” Julia demanded of her son as she hastened forward, placing herself between Charlie and her son. “Are you alright, Charlie? I am so sorry, I can’t imagine what’s come over my son,” she soothed the girl while shooting her son a look.

 

“I’m fine, Julia. I think Jason’s just a little overcome by the upcoming festivities,” Charlie said as she looked at Jason, wiping her mouth.

 

Julia patted the young woman on the shoulder as she guided her towards the dressing rooms, “Your dress is all ready for you in the dressing room. Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll be right there to make those final alterations. I imagine I’ll be able to have it delivered this evening.”

 

“Thank you, Julia.” Charlie said with a small smile as she headed towards the curtain, disappearing into the back.

 

“What were you thinking!” Julia asked her son as she rubbed her fingers against her forehead. “Go home. Go home and stay there and your Father and I will figure this out tonight.”

 

Julia ushered her son out the front door, looking up and down the street as she did so, before shutting the door behind her and flipping the sign to closed, leaning back against it for a moment gathering her composure before calling out cheerfully to Charlie as she joined her in the back.

 

She never saw the two men conferring across the street, or one of them running towards the Hall a few moments later.


	3. The Rebel

Still shaken from her encounter with Jason, Charlie left her dress fitting with Julia a bit distracted. That’s the only explanation that could account for her being pulled into a dark alley with a bag shoved over her head and something that felt suspiciously like a handgun poking her ribs.

 

“You're fucking kidding me,” she muttered as they pushed her along, going in circles at one point as they hoped to confuse her. This time she did roll her eyes. She had studied the city’s blueprints one semester for a topography class. She could still see them in her sleep.

 

After forty-five minutes of endless roaming, they ended up almost right near where they began.

 

When the bag was pulled off her head, she was only mildly surprised to see Nora standing in front of her. “Nora. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Charlie, You don’t seem very happy to see me,” Nora pouted

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. Perhaps if we could have cut out the unnecessary field trip, I might have had a better disposition,” Charlie said sweetly.

 

Nora laughed, looking at the men in front of her as she spoke to Charlie. “Where exactly are you, Charlie?”

 

“I’m one block North and two blocks East of where I started,” Charlie answered, turning to look at the man with the gun, “Dumbass.”

 

Nora only tsked at him when his hand met the side of her face. “I wanted to ask you about the weapons stash in Oak Lane.”

 

“No you didn’t,” Charlie smiled smugly in return, wiping blood away from her bottom lip. “You could care less about that stash. You want to know about Miles.”

 

Nora flushed slightly looking away.

 

“He and Angela are very happy. As a matter of fact, I’ll be a sister again in the spring,” Charlie said turning the knife.

 

“Forgetting about your other sibling so quickly?” Nora asked with a sneer.

 

“You don’t get to speak about Danny, you Bitch! It’s because of you that he’s dead. You and your rebel scum. That’s the reason why you're no longer with Miles. You’ve got nobody to blame but yourself.” Charlie snarled.

 

Nora frowned, reaching out to grab Charlie by the hair, pulling her to her feet, as she twisted her head back at an awkward angle.  “Don’t think that this is over with, Princess.” Nora hissed in her ear before pushing her backwards against the dirty brick wall. “One of these days the rebels are gonna overthrow this mockery of a republic and we’ll tear your family down with it.”

 

Charlie moved forward to bump Nora's chest with her own. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

The two women stared each other down for a moment before Nora snapped her fingers and she and her cohorts disappeared into the far reaches of the dark alley.

 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie ran her hands through her hair as she slowly made her way back to where she began, finding her satchel where it had fallen.

 

Sighing tiredly, she headed towards home.


	4. The General

Charlie entered the Hall through the family entrance in back and headed straight for her father's office. He was at his desk doing paperwork when she knocked and stuck her head in.

 

“Hey, Kid.” Miles said with a smile at his daughter. He stood, meeting her in front of the desk.

 

Charlie clung to him, burying her face in his chest, just breathing in his scent, the argument with Nora about Danny’s death still hanging heavy.

 

Looking down at her with a puzzled expression, Miles wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

 

“You okay, Charlie?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, pushing away with a smile, “Just wanted to see my Daddy while he still had time for me.”

 

Miles frowned, “I’ll always have time for you. You know that.”

 

Charlie swallowed thickly, with a nod. “I know,” she said with a shrug, “It’s just been a hell of a day.”

 

This caused Miles to smile again, “Last day at the Academy, huh? Anything you want to tell your old man?”

 

“Oh, please. Like Jeremy didn’t tell you immediately and I bet you're the person who put him up to walking out without telling me my scores.”

 

Miles chuckled, “Figured that out did you?”

 

“You know how hard I worked on that paper!” Charlie pouted, stabbing his chest with her finger.

 

Miles laughed out loud as he pulled her back in for another hug, getting a touch misty eyed. “I am so proud of you, Charlotte. You deserve that party tomorrow night and so much more.”

 

Charlie smiled as he rested his chin on her head. “I have you and Bass and our family. That’s more than enough.”

 

Miles kissed her forehead, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Daddy. Do you mind if I hide out here for a little while?”

 

“Not at all. Usual spot?” He asked ruffling her hair.

 

“You know it,” she said dumping her satchel on the floor next to the couch facing the fireplace. It faced away from the doors and Miles desk and Charlie had spent many a day here, curled up, without anyone other than Miles being the wiser.

 

She had drifted off, when the sound of his office door opening and footsteps that she would recognize anywhere sounded against the wooden floor.

 

“Have you seen, Charlotte? Class has been out for hours and she hasn’t made it home yet.”

 

“Nope, haven't seen her,” Miles replied pointing towards the couch.

 

Bass nodded his head in understanding. “Well, if you see her let her know we have reservations for dinner tonight. I’m not sure she remembered with the last day of classes.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll turn up sooner or later,” Miles said turning his attention back to his paperwork.

 

She listened to Bass cross the room once again and shut the door softly behind him before sitting up.

 

“Oops,” She said looking over at Miles, who was just shaking his head.

 

She picked up her satchel heading for his desk, “Love you, Daddy,” she said pecking his cheek.

 

“Love you, too, have fun tonight.”

 

“Oh, I thoroughly plan on it,” she said with a wink.

 

“No! I do not need to know that!” He said, pointing his finger at the door, the sound of her laughter already echoing down the hallway.

  
No one was there to see the smile that crept up on his face. 


	5. The President

Charlie walked into the Presidential office, dropping her satchel near the door as she made a beeline to the sideboard, pouring herself a liberal dose of what the men in her life called, “The good stuff.”

 

“Rough day?” Bass asked, looking up from his paperwork to watch her.

 

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, downing her drink with a shudder before refilling her glass.

 

Bass picked up a report lying off to the side, “From what I’ve heard, and tell me if it’s true or not, you accosted a Professor at the Academy today, wrapping your legs around his hips in a sexually suggestive manner, while bouncing up and down, screaming ”whoo, hoo!” before hugging him and blowing kisses in his direction.

 

Then, while in the privacy of Julia Neville's dress shop, you had a tête-à-tête with your childhood sweetheart that turned physical before his mother interrupted you.

 

Oh, and of course let's not forget your meeting with a well-known rebel leader, which ended with you against a wall in a back alley with her hands in your hair, and finally, you actually SNUCK into the house only to be found lying suggestively on the couch in your father's office, while he was there. Does that about sum it up?” Bass asked with a raised brow.

 

Charlie, who had long ago turned to look at him, smirked. Setting her glass down, the ring on her finger flashed in the late afternoon sun as she unbuttoned her Academy Jacket, letting it slide off her shoulders to the floor. Pulling off the thin shirt that she wore underneath, she reached around to pop the clasp on her bra, tossing it off to the side as her breasts sprung free. Bass watched with growing anticipation as she toed off her non-regulation boots before pushing her slacks slowly down her hips along with any underwear she might have worn, exposing the darker curls at the junction of her thighs. Pushing away from the desk, Bass licked his lips as she slowly made her way to him, her hands roaming the very places on her body that he was desperate to as well, his body on high alert.

 

Climbing up on the chair to straddle his lap, Charlie grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth to hers as their tongues softly tangled. Pulling away, she began to help him unbutton his jacket, biting back a smile as he sent buttons flying in his haste.

 

“As usual, Mr. President, your Intel sucks, but I can certainly call you Daddy, if you want.” She purred near his ear sending him into overdrive.

 

Grasping her ass with one hand, Bass reached out with his other, sweeping the contents of his desk to the floor. Setting Charlie on the edge, they both scrambled to get his belt and slacks unfastened, Charlie reaching in to grasp his engorged length with a throaty moan.

 

Knocking her hand out of his way, Bass took himself in hand and lining up his cock to the entrance to her pussy, slid home with a roar of satisfaction. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her forward with a bruising kiss, before pushing her to her back, hooking his arms behind her knees, pounding into her depths. Throwing a leg up over his shoulder, he pinched and rubbed a nipple before thumbing her clit, causing her to buck up off the desk and back down as she came. Not giving her a second, he pulled out, flipping her over to her belly, plunging back in as his hand smacked her ass, once and then twice before leaning over to growl in her ear, “Mine!”

 

“Oh, fuck!” Charlie moaned as his hips slammed her into the desk, coming again with a strangled cry as Bass pulled out, spilling himself against her lower back.

 

Pulling her with him as he collapsed back in his chair, he nuzzled her neck and stroked her smooth belly as she sprawled out across him. “Are you telling me that what they say about you and the Professor and the Lieutenant and the Rebel and the General isn't true?” He murmured as he filled his hand with a plump breast.

 

“We might need to talk about the Lieutenant and the Rebel, but you know I’m completely loyal to the President. His bed is the only bed I have any intention of warming,” she promised tilting her head in for a kiss.

 


End file.
